Showers, Candles, and Hobbits
by SilverHeart2
Summary: Merry and Pippin slash With pip's faimly out of town the boys deside to spend some time together, but it ends up being in the shower. Rated R for a reason


Showers, Candles, and Hobbits  
  
**Its slash! ** Don't like it, click the back button, it you flame me for that I will laugh.a lot.  
  
Disclaimer- I dun own anything aside from the fact I wrote this. A/N- I didn't think of this till I had finished, but I don't think they had "showers" back then.in fact I'm almost sure. So please do me a favor and imagine there was. Thanks ^_^ I don't write much anymore, laziness or the fact I can't write set in, but I was board today. This kind just popped into my head as I was browsing and saw all this slashy stuff, it's a one shot. I thought I'd try my hand at slash and more err descriptive stuff. Everyone's got to try new things sometimes so yeah that's how this came about, here we go.. *dies from fact I wrote this*  
  
"Hello?" Merry voiced well eagerly knocking on the door, "Pip come on you've got to be home!" Trying his luck he turned the brass knob on the door, alas it swung open to reveal an empty looking home. "Well if he isn't here then I guess I'll make myself at home till Pip shows up." Merry decided to build himself a fire to keep warm then sit down for a bit and have a rest. It was the first of nice spring evenings, but just coming off winter it was still a bit chilly. A draft blew by starling merry looking over he shuck his head, "How forgetful of Pippin to leave the window open." Getting up with a grunt he walked over toward the window the smell of apples and strawberries was on the air. After closing the window he situated himself back on the cozy chair in front of the fire. Taking a deep breath he sighed to himself, "Where's that fool of a took gone to now?" As if on cue he heard a voice coming from the vast hall's of the Pippin's residence. Following the sound it led him to the washroom, where he could hear the shower on and a voice signing so well that it could rival an elf's. He taped lightly on the door in case Pippin's family had come back early on vacation. He dearly hoped this wasn't so because he wanted so badly to hold pippin in his arms and finally tell him he loved him, there was no better time then now. With no answer he tried his luck once more by turning the knob, again the door opened. Being as quite as he could so not to disturb the, mysterious voice, that he was sure by now was pippin he snuck in and listened. Smiling he give a little laugh at how Pippin had set up the bathroom. It was alight with many candles and the warm water steamed up the whole place. Thought the thin curtain he could see Pippin's silhouette washing up. The water hitting him and the area by him that created a waterfall like noise, it fit the scene well.  
  
"I need to wash up so that I can look spiffy for Merry," Pippin said aloud to himself. He had just gotten home and was enjoying the fact he stayed behind instead of taking a silly family vacation to the other side of the Shire to meet some extended family. "Tonight I shall tell Merry!" he exclaimed to his reflection in the mirror with a tookish grin from ear to ear on. "Blast, no candles in here," with that he trudged off in search of some. Well in his room searching about he thought he had heard someone at the door before investigating he had found bunches of candles and decided it was a bird or something. Now trying to light the buggers pip was having trouble getting the right amount of light in the washroom and decided to just light a bunch making it almost seem romantic. 'Wish Merry was in here with me' he thought to himself with a smirk of pleasure. Well washing he started to sing well admiring the fact his ma had scented the soap to smell of hunny. Mid song he could've sworn he heard something at the washroom door. Looking though the slightly transparent curtain he was sure he saw something in the dim light. Little did Pip know his wish was going to come true.  
  
Merry began to undress to join his curly haired love when the singing stopped and two pairs of curious eyes looked from behind the curtain. "Merry what are you doing in here?" Pippin yelped trying to cover himself up only to notice he wasn't the only one without clothes on. Blushing slightly Pippin questioned again, "how'd you get in?" Merry did nothing, but raise his eyebrow at the nude Pippin now in plain sight. Catching the look Pippin had noticed, yet again, that he was naked, but now in eyes sight. Taking advantage of him being off guard Merry took the younger one into his arms and gave him a look in the eye that said more then words could tell. Warm water was now running over the two creating a more sensual feeling, Pippin's mind was now blurred by new thoughts. He smiled and in an almost in-auditable voice he breathed, "Merry, I think I love you-" he was cut off by a short sweet kiss from Merry. " I know I love you" Merry replied with noses still touching and eyes staring deeper into the others. Within a matter of moment's Marry had Pippin leaning back onto a wall still closing the gap between them. The older hobbit gave lingering kisses to Pippin's neck down to the breastbone wiping damp curls out of the way. Tiny moans couldn't be surprised and pippin let them out. All these feelings and experiences were new to him, but there was no one else he would rather have them with. Placing his hands on Merry's lower back he pulled him closer till their groins both touched the others. This surprised Merry causing him to gasp out load. He rewarded pippin with another kiss. Only the kiss was more passionate then before. Their wet, full lips met giving Pippin a shiver down his spine. Tongues meeting up with short flickers that filled both mouths with the sweet taste of the others mouth. Once parted they were short of breathe and for the moment trying desperately to get it back. Before both had enough air they moved on now Merry had placed his leg between Pippin's legs and started a rythematic up and down motion. Pippin's eyes went wide with pleasure well his jaw dropped letting, " Oh Marry!" escape his throat. Pippin let his hand fall all to easily on the Merry's stiff hobbit hood and started to a rhythm in time with the other between his legs. Merry yelped out a load 'Oh' the second Pippin begin that. Soon Pippin's stomach lurched and tightened at the same time well whipping his head back, closing his eyes and screaming with pleasure now. Merry noticed this and quickened the pace along with Pippin who did the same to him. Pippin stopped breathing a climaxed with a long ohhh. Soon following Merry was starting to feel the tightened pleasure. His breath increased, heart pounding he threw back his head, "Ohh pippin!" With that he too climaxed with a few more tiny tightens in his stomach. Both stood covered in the other essence looking into their partner's eyes. Leaning in for a few last kisses the water started washing clean the hobbits. Once parted Merry gave a queer look at Pippin causing him to blush and hind his face in fear that he was bad. "I sorry, I've never done it befo-" Interrupting Marry smiled, " O everything was great, but it you taste like honey. Have you been eating the soap again?" Pippin smiled a guilty smile, "well it smelled so good." Merry chuckled and gave him another kiss.  
  
-Finish 


End file.
